duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 with Shadoe Stevens: October 22, 1988
American Top 40 with Shadoe Stevens: October 22, 1988 is a syndicated radio show album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1988. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on October 22, 1988, by a syndicated independent radio program presented by Shadoe Stevens from 1988 to 1995. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "I Don't Want Your Love", a single released with a music video produced by The Molotov Brothers and featured guitarist Warren Cuccurullo playing Chester Kamen's guitar part. Terence Trent D'Arby is included, an artist who supported Duran Duran in 1993. "Forever Young" by Rod Stewart is a single released from the Out of Order album co-produced by Andy Taylor. Track listing 40. "The Promise" - When In Rome 39. "Walk On Water" - Eddie Money 38. "I Don't Want Your Love" - Duran Duran 37. "It Takes Two" - Rob Base & D.J. E-Z Rock 36. "Giving You The Best That I Got" - Anita Baker 35. "Sweet Child O' Mine" - Guns N' Roses 34. "If It Isn't Love" - New Edition 33. "Waiting For A Star To Fall" - Boy Meets Girl 32. "Fallen Angel" - Poison 31. "A Word In Spanish" - Elton John 30. "Dance Little Sister" (Part One) - Terence Trent D'Arby 29. "Look Away" - Chicago 28. "Kissing A Fool" - George Michael 27. "Time And Tide" - Basia 26. "Baby I Love Your Way" / "Freebird" - Will To Power 25. "Please Don't Go Girl" - New Kids On The Block 24. "One Good Woman" - Peter Cetera 23. "Don't Know What You Got (Till It's Gone)" - Cinerella 22. "How Can I Fall?" - Breathe 21. "I Hate Myself For Loving You" - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts 20. "Another Lover" - Giant Steps 19. "I'll Always Love You" - Taylor Dayne 18. "Desire" - U2 17. "Don't Worry Be Happy" - Bobby McFerrin LDD: "When I Need You" - Leo Sayer 16. "Chains of Love" - Erasure 15. Bad Medicine" - Bon Jovi 14. "True Love" - Glenn Frey 13. "Forever Young" - Rod Stewart 12. "One Moment In Time" - Whitney Houston 11. "Never Tear Us Apart" - INXS 10. "The Loco-Motion" - Kylie Minogue 09. "Don't Be Cruel" - Cheap Trick 08. "Don't Be Cruel" - Bobby Brown 07. "Don't You Know What The Night Can Do?" - Stevie Winwood 06. "Kokomo" - The Beach Boys 05. "Wild, Wild West" - Escape Club 04. "Love Bites" - Def Leppard 03. "What's On Your (Pure Energy)" - Information Society 02. "Red Red Wine" - UB40 01. "Groovy Kind of Love" - Phil Collins Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark